1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a point-of-sale (POS) system and, more particularly, to a POS system with a display viewing angle adjustment device capable of adjusting a viewing angle of a display of the POS system with a more flexible range.
2. Description of the Related Art
To keep abreast with technological progress, cash registers back in early days with tiny display and primitive sale amount counting and receipt printing functions have been advanced to latest POS systems integrating touch screen, printer and a multitude of functions in handling transactions and inventory of merchandise as a whole, thereby boosting convenience of retail vendors or store clerks in keeping track of inventory and transactions of merchandise at all times.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional POS system includes a base 90, a support arm 91 and a touch screen 92 pivotally mounted on the support arm 91. Because there is no enough space between the touch screen 92 and the base 90 for freely tilting the touch screen 92, the touch screen tends to hit the base 90, especially upon downward tilt of the touch screen, and is allowed for limited tilting angle adjustment. However, due to the differences in operator's height and/or operation environment, when a store clerk or a retail vendor is accessing customer pickup information or merchandise information and is also squatting to search merchandise, it is difficult and inconvenient for the store clerk or the retail vendor to view the information on the display of the POS system while remaining in a squatting position because of the limited tilting range of the touch screen 92.